


We Cannoli hold on for so long...

by Thoronthefloor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Other, Questionable use of pasta, You dont need this, but now you crave it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoronthefloor/pseuds/Thoronthefloor
Summary: It's exam week and its time to get wild.





	We Cannoli hold on for so long...

The week that all students despise has arrived. It’s shut down time. Five whole days of constant exams that will push students to the very precipice of apathy, only to break down because they don’t actually want to fail. Various coping mechanisms are used during this time such as compartmentalising, denial, lamb sacrifices and stress induced Netflix binge. Feliciano Vargas, however does not fit this cookie cutter mould. He stress bakes and this is how his boyfriend Peter Parker had found him. 

“Wahhh why do I have to do these exams? Can’t I drop out? This is too hard~” Feliciano cries as he kneads the hundredth pasta dough he’s made. “Why can’t everyone just be happy? Surely all this pasta will make them happy!!!!!” 

“Ah dude I don’t think cooking is going to help with your grade.” A sudden voice says from the corner of the room. 

“Petey? You’re here!” Was all the warning the poor spider lad got before a blur of green and brown embraced him. 

Peter looked down at the beautiful boy currently in his arms and gave a small smile (it was gift wrapped and everything btw). “Of course I’m here Feli. I’ll always be here for you ~”. Peter’s heart gave a sudden lurch, the warmth had begun to dissipate as a sense of sadness washed over him. His affections for the northern Italian will never be returned (lmao you know who else is Italian 😉). They stayed in that position until they realised how gay It was and had to add a quick no homo just to clear the air. This did nothing to clear the crushing sadness in their very core. 

Feli had felt awkward and decided to give the mad lad some more space, only because he did not trust himself to keep his hands to his side. As he jumped backwards he knocked the piles of pasta dough over (ran out of room in the fridge) thus shoving the Italian back into the American teen. 

They fell with the grace of a limbless seal, speaking of sealed the lips had touched. Both individuals had tried to move back but couldn’t move because of all the pasta. 

They gazed into each others eyes, the brown in their eyes swirling to create the pools of warmth they both felt. 

“Feli- I love yo-“ Peter had been cut short by the Italian slamming his lips against his in an uncharacteristically dominant move.

And that is the end of how two mad lads got together during satans mating call. Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story and its amazing. It critically acclaimed and is nominated for every award for every competition.


End file.
